Say Goodbye For Lonely
by aiNeko-Haru
Summary: Aku bisa melihat gadis berambut hitam dengan mata amesthy itu tetap bersemangat walau harus mengantar koran pagi-pagi, kulihat pula pria itu memanggilnya "Rukia!" membuatku serasa terbakar api cemburu. UlquiRukiIchi! Read N Review.
1. Prayer

Halo minna san lama tak jumpa, setelah sekian lama hiatus baru bisa buat fic baru lagi sekarang hehehehe.

Byakun: *nabok Haru pake katel* bego bukanya selesein fic lama malah buat fic baru!

Haru: Eeeeeeee *high pitched voice* Byakun kesini *jingkrak-jingkrak*

Byakun: *sweatdrop* dasar yang bego tuh sapa sih disini?!

Haru: Loh tidak merasa Byakuya san?

Byakun: Maksud?

Haru: Ngak-ngak…. Yayaya sekarang mulai aja ficnya *nyeret Byakun*

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo…. Masa saya.

Say Goodbye For Lonely

Pair: Dalam setiap chapter pasti ada UlquiRuki tapi endingnya tetap IchiRuki ^^ yo hidup IchiRuki!

Rukia POV.

Kuchiki Rukia itulah namaku, kini aku tengah hidup sebatang kara kalian tau Shinigami kan mungkin dalam benak kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa aku yang dulunya Shinigami bias menjadi manusia seperti ini.

Setelah winter war berakhir populasi Shinigami semakin meningkat tidak seimbang dengan jumlah Hollow yang muncul, soutaichou memutuskan untuk mereinkarnasi sebagian Shinigami agar menjadi manusia. Awalnya aku menolak tapi lama kelamaan upayaku tak membuahkan sedikitpun hasil dan begini jadinya… aku sekarang menjadi manusia….

Aku hidup tak memiliki siapapun dihidupku bahkan sahabatku sendiri mungkin sudah melupakanku, Kurosaki Ichigo atau mari kita panggil dokter Kurosaki.

**Flashback.**

"Ichigo…," aku memanggil Ichigo.

"Ichi!" aku menaikan nada suaraku berharap dia mau mendengarkanku.

"Ichigo kau dengar tidak sih!"

"DIAM! Bisa tidak kau tidak mencampuri urusanku dasar midget bodoh pergi sana!" aku tersentak air mataku hampir ingin mengalir dengan bebas tapi aku segera membalikan badanku dan pergi tampa mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Ichigo.

**End OF Flashback. **

Aku memegang perutku, lapar rasanya seharian ini aku belum makan apapun aku terhenti pada sebuah café disana tertulis bacaan "HELP WANTED" menggunakan huruf kapital agar dibuat semenarik mungkin.

Mataku menunjukan sedikit harapan aku berjalan gontai kearah café itu dan segera pergi mencari salah seorang staf disana.

"Permisi nona ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya seseorang dibelakangku.

"Iyah aku lihat café ini mencari pelayan baru…," aku memutar arah badanku yang sekarang tengah menghandap tubuh mungil si orang yang memanggilku.

"Rukia chan…"

"Hinamori!"

"Kyaa! Rukia chan lama tak jumpa!" Hinamori memeluku aku juga membalas pelukanya.

"Rukia chan mau mendaftarkan diri sebagai pelayan disini…," tanya Hinamori.

"Iyah! Bisa kan!" jawabku dengan wajah yang sangat berbinar-binar.

"Tentu!" Hinamori mengulurkan tanganya padaku aku segera meraih tangan yang lebih kecil dariku itu dan berlari bersamanya.

_~Akankah ini awal kehidupan baruku… aku sangat berharap ini akhir dari penderitaanku oh Kami-sama… aku harap kau mendengar permohonanku yang satu ini. _

End Of Rukia POV.

Sudah seminggu Rukia bekerja di Café bernama Fur Elise. Rukia melewati hari-harinya sendirian walau begitu dia tetap tegar dan tetap teguh mengejar impian-nya yaitu kebahagiaan.

"Masih kurang yah," jawab Rukia sambil menghitung gajih pertama yang ia dapatkan setelah seminggu bekerja keras.

"Ada apa Rukia chan," tanya Hinamori sembari mengelap beberapa piring yang sudah di cuci Rukia.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membeli arpartemen tapi masih belum cukup juga uangnya," jawab Rukia pasrah.

"Bukanya soal tempat tinggal Rukia chan tinggal bersama Kurosaki san?" tanya Hinamori.

"I… tu, aku sudah memutuskan untuk hidup lebih mandiri kok!" jawab Rukia tersenyum palsu.

"Oh… memang uangnya sudah terkumpul berapa?" tanya Hinamori.

"Baru 2 juta sedangkan arpartemen harganya 3 juta," jawab Rukia.

"Kalau begitu pinjam uangku sajah!" Hinamori mengepalkan tangan.

"Eeeehh.. tidak usah! Nanti malah merepotkanmu!" Ruki menolak dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa!"

"Yakin…."

"Yah!" Hinamori menggenggam tangan Rukia lalu dia selipkan gaji kecilnya pada tangan Rukia, Rukia hanya tersenyum lalu menunduk mengucapkan berjuta terimakasih pada Hinamori.

_~Oh Kami sama… apakah kau mendengarkan doaku, terimakasih atas apa yang selalu kau berikan padaku dan tetap bimbing hambamu ini kejalanmu Kami sama… _

Seorang pria turun dari sebuah gerbang garganta angin yang cukup keras mengibaskan rambut hijau kehitam-hitaman miliknya mata kuning itu melihat setiap sudut kota Karakura.

"Jadi ini dunia manusia….," jawab pria itu sambil loncat dan berjalan menuju kerumunan orang yang sedang berlalu lalang dikota.

Rukia tengah membereskan arpartemen sederhana miliknya dia sangat berterimakasih pada Hinamori sudah meminjamkan uangnya dia juga sudah mau mengantarnya mencari arpartemen.

"Lelah juga… tapi aku tidak boleh putus asa!" ucap Rukia lalu kembali menjelajahi lowongan kerja yang tertera di Koran, setiap kali ada lowongan kerja yang memungkinkan dia pilih dan dia lingkari dengan spidol hitam.

Tiba-tiba suara kecil terdengar dari arah dapur Rukia tersentak dan kaget dia segera berjalan kecil kearah dapur sambil mempersiapkan kayu yang entah dari mana dia dapat.

"Pencuri.. pencuri.. pasti pencuri," Rukia semakin optimis dan segera melihat kearah dapurnya. Saat dia masuk Rukia segera memasang kuda-kuda dan ingin memukul si pencuri tapi sayang si pencuri sudah menahan kayu Rukia terlebih dahulu.

"Lepaskan dasar pencuri!" Rukia melepaskan dan saat ini matanya tertuju pada seorang matan Espada nomer 4 dengan wajah datar sedang mengotak-atik dapur Rukia.

"Maaf nona tapi aku bukan pencuri," jawab Ulquiorra Schiffer sang Espada nomer 4.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada didapurku!"

"Aku lapar nona, mengerti," Ulquiorra kembali mengotak-ngatik beberapa lemari berharap ada makanan di dalamanya.

"Kau itu… pergi dari rumahku!" Rukia menuntun tangan dingin milik Ulquiorra keluar berusaha menyeret pria berwajah dingin itu keluar dari arpartemenya.

"Kumohon nona 'manis' izinkan aku tinggal disini," Ulquiorra mengeluarkann jurus puppy eyes super yang membuat Rukia melepas dan dalam seketia merasa iba pada pria bermata bak seekor kucing.

"Hm… itu…..," Rukia melipat tanganya berusaha berpikir memecahkan perang antara perasaan dan penghasilan.

"Aku mohon aku bisa memasak, mencuci baju bahkan memperbaiki elektronik," jawab Ulquiorra sambil melipat tanganya.

"Itu… yasudahlah tapi dengan ada syaratnya!"

"Apa itu?"

"Pertama berhenti memanggilku NONA panggil aku RUKIA kedua kau harus mencari pekerjaan ketiga kau harus bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri dan yang terkahir jika kau ditanya oleh orang lain katakana kau saudara jauhku!"

"Baik nona Rukia," Ulquiorra yang memang ada yang salah dengan pendengaranya malah memanggil Rukia dengan sebutan nona Rukia.

"Apa yang salah dengamu sih, panggil aku RUKIA!" jawab Rukia dengan memberi penekanan pada kata RUKIA.

"Okok Rukia….," jawab Ulquiorra sambil memberi Rukia senyum yang tak pernah diberikan pada siapapun.

_~Oh.. Kami sama apakah ini akhir dari kesepianku, apakah kau benar-benar mendengar disetiap detik aku berdoa agar diberikan seseorang untuk menemaniku disini. _

"Jadi Ulqui kau mau yang mana?" tanya Rukia kepada teman searpartemenya.

"Hmm… aku tidak suka pekerjaan yang susah," jawab Ulquiorra lalu merebahkan dirinya di sofa miliki Rukia dengan menyilangkan tanganya sebagai bantal.

"Bagaimana kalau kau jadi ini….," Rukia menunjukan sebuah brosur lowongan kerja di suatu apotek.

"Okok terserah kau saja," jawab Ulquiorra lalu menutup matanya dengan segera Rukia melempar Koran yang tadi dia gunakan kearah Ulquiorra.

"Baca yang benar bodoh!" Rukia membentak Ulquiorra.

"Hmm.. jadi staf di apotek Kuro gaji 1 juta pebulan waktu buka jam 6 sampai jam 10 malam…," Ulquiorra menaikan alisnya lalu melempar sembarangan koranya.

"Ok… besok yah… baik besok aku mulai bekerja," jawab Ulquiorra sambil mulai tertidur di sofa kecil milik Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum kecil lalu beranjak kekamarnya… dalam benak Rukia walaupun Ulquiorra urakan tapi cukup menyenangkan, dalam benaknya setiap amarah yang dia lontarkan hanya semata wayang untuk membuat pria dingin itu mau menunjukan ekspresi dirinya.

"Oyasumi… Ulqui," jawab Rukia kecil lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

_~Oh Kami sama… terimakasih kau telah mendengar doaku. Bantu aku keluar dari pahitnya nasib ini.. akankah kau mendengar dan selalu disampingku menuntun hambamu ini agar bisa tetap berada dijalanmu. _

_Tobecontinue_

_Katakanlah selamat tinggal untuk kesepian~_

_Karena tidak ada orang yang diciptakan untuk sendiri_

_Rasa cinta, benci, cemburu maupun senang adalah ekspresi bagi hidup kita. _

_(say goodbye for lonely chapter 1 end---- Tobecontinue to chapter 2)_

_Summary for next chapter:_

_-Aku bisa melihat gadis berambut hitam dengan mata amesthy itu terus bersemangat walaupun pagi-pagi sekalli dia harus mengantarkan Koran kesetiap rumah, saat dia sampai di apotek-ku kulihat pria itu memanggil namanya "Rukia!" membuat diriku serasa terbakar api cemburu._

Byakuya: PAAN NIH JELEK!

Haru: Memang apa? *nengok kertas ujian matematika waktu kelas 7*

Byakuya: Kenapa… kenapa.. kenapa aku ngak ada di fic ini?

Haru: Belum saatnya tunggu ajal menjemputmu *ditabok Byakuya*

Ichigo: APAAN INI PERASAAN GUE NGAK PERNAH NGEBENTAK KAYAK BEGITU DEH!

Haru: Sopo lagi ini… ngusik ketenangan fic aku…

Rukia: Perasaan gue ngak segitu menderitanya deh…

Haru: *bengong*…. *ditempeleng sama Byakuya*

Haru: APAAN SIH LO GANGGU ORANG LAGI BENGONG AJA!

All except: *swetadrop*

Haru: OKE… repiunya… terus jangan GANGGU SAYA MAU BENGONG LAGI, AWAS KALAU ADA YANG GANGGU!

I I

I

I

I

I

V

Review~


	2. Ulquiorra and Rukia!

Yeah-yeah berantem sama pacar gara-gara kehadiran orang ketiga di hidupku~ dasar kamu aku udah cape lah pacaran sama kamu…. Udah kita putus aku mau balikan lagi sama my lovely Byakuya *ditabok Byakuya fc*

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo…. Masa saya.

Say Goodbye For Lonely

Pair: Dalam setiap chapter pasti ada UlquiRuki tapi endingnya tetap IchiRuki ^^ yo hidup IchiRuki!

Arpatement Kuchiki Rukia 5.00

"Hoam…. Sudah pagi yah," Ulquiorra menguap cukup lebar sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia mengucek-ngucek matanya beberapa kali meyakinkan bahwa hari ini benar-benar sudah pagi.

"Oi Rukia!" Ulquiorra bangkit dari sofa nyaman berwarna orange itu dan berusaha mencari sesosok gadis pendek berambut hitam.

Sudah 15 menit ia mencari gadis pendek alias Rukia ituh tapi tetap tidak membuahkan hasil sedikitpun, dengan sigap Ulquiorra sudah tau bahwa Rukia sudah pergi sejak tadi Ulquiorra hanya diam terpaku memajang tampang masam di wajahnya "Si bodoh ituh…"

Selesai mandi dia hendak menghampiri meja makan kecil dengan motif kelici putih disampingnya Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum masam mengetahui temanya itu menyukai ornament kelinci.

"Memo?" Tanya Ulquiorra pada pikiranya melihat memo yang tertulis di kertas putih polos dengan tinta biru.

From: Rukia

Ulquiorra ingat pekerjaanmu sebagai pegawai apotek jam 6 pagi aku sudah mengirim surat lamaran dan kau diterima cukup dengan kau datang kesana nanti jam 6 pagi. Ada onigiri di atas kulkas!

Ulquiorra meletakan kembali memo yang ditulis oleh gadis pendek yang sedari tadi di cari dan berusaha mencari-cari onigiri yang Rukia buat, tak lama kemudian dia menemukan 4 buah ongiri sedang yang dibungkus sederhana dan diletakan di tempat bekal.

Ulquiorra tersenyum kecil mengingat walaupun baru satu hari mereka bertemu dan itupun selalu dihujani dengan bentakan Rukia tapi dia sadar bahwa gadis pendek bermata bak amesthy itu rela bangun lebih pagi hanya untuk membuat onigiri untuknya.

(o_0)

Ulquiorra berjalan menuju alamat yang tercantum pada Koran, dengan earphone yang tersang di kedua kupingya yang entah dari mana dia dapat dia menikmati jalan sambil sesekali menggoyangkan kepalanya menikmati alur musik berjudul "Tonight, tonight."

"Oh jadi ini apotek Kuro itu," Ulquiorra melihat plank besar bertuliskan Apotek Kuro.

Ulquiorra berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan kecil "Sumimasen!" Ucap Ulquiorra tak lama kemudian dating seorang tegap tinggi berambut orange pekat dengan mata musin gugur pekat.

"Kurosaki…," Ulquiorra menunjuk Ichigo yang baru saja mengobati pasienya.

"Ul—ULQUIORRA!" Ichigo sontak kaget menemui musuh lamanya itu tapi Ulquiorra tetap memasang tampang cool.

"To the point saja."

"….. ada apa?" Tanya Ichigo kembali memasang tampang cool padahal dalam hati ingi sudah jerit-jerit.

"Aku ingin bekerja disini," jawab Ulquiorra sambil menyerahkan sebuah proposal yang menyatakan dirinya sudah diterima.

"T-unggu dapat dari mana kau."

"Dapat dari nona," jawab Ulquiorra mengganti kata Rukia menjadi nona.

"Nona?"

"Gadis baik dan cantik yang tinggal satu arpartemen dengankum," Ulquiorra jawab dengan jujur karena sebelumnya dia tidak mengetahui bahwa Rukia adalah sahabat Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba Ishiin datang dengan gaya khasnya dan segera menendang kepala Ichigo yang membuat Ichigo suskes mengadakan meeting dadakan dengan tembok.

"Ini Ulquiorra Shiffer!"

"Ya."

"Tak kusangka setampan ini kalau begini pasti para pasien bisa berhamburan datang kesini," Ishiin menjambat tangan Ulquiorra dengan tangis bombaynya *ngapain juga nangis?*

"Yah mohon kerja samanya," Ulquiorra menundukan badanya, Ishiin menyambut dengan ramah tai Ichigo tetap acuh.

(o_0)

Rukia kini tengah mengayuh sepeda kecilnya mengingat bahwa dia kini bekerja sebagai salah tukang korang kerja serabutan tapi halal.

Rukia mengayuh dan menyimpan koran yang berasal dari kantung ke tempat koran di rumah-rumah. Sampai akhirnya dia harus mengantarkan koran ke apotek Kuro yang kebetulan berlangganan koran.

Kebetulan Ulquiorra yang sedang menganggur melihat Rukia yang sedang memasukan koran ke tempat koran.

"Rukia!" Ulquiorra meneriakin Rukia.

Ichigo POV

Rukia… itukah yang diteriaki Ulquiorra, aku memalingkang wajahku melihat kearah luar kulihat gadis bermata amesthy dengan rambut hitam itu tetap bersemangat walau harus mengantarkan koran pagi-pagi.

"Rukia!" dan kulihat pria berambut hitam kehijau-hijauan dengan mata hijau pekat memanggil gadis itu membuat aku serasa terbakar api cemburu.

Ulquiorra datang mendekati Rukia sambil membawa kotak bento berwarna hitam.

"Ulquiorra… sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Rukia sambil memalingkan wajahnya pada Ulquiorra.

"Bakka! Ini tempat kerjaku," Ulquiorra meliapt tanganya sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah kanan.

"Oh… hihihi," kulihat wajah manis Rukia tertawa kecil membuat hatiku memanas apa lagi dia tertawa karena Ulquiorra.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Tanya Ulquiorra ketus.

"Kau lucu memakai seragam itu hihihi sama seperti warna matamu hijau," Rukia tertawa sedangkan Ulquiorra yang tadinya blush sekarang malah ikut tertawa kecil bersama Rukia.

"Ini..," Ulquiorra menyerahkan kotak bento yang sedari tadi dia bawa.

"Ini kan untukmu?" Tanya Ulquiorra… tunggu jangan-jangan nona manis yang searpartemenya adalah Rukia.

"Tidak, aku tau kau belum makan nih ambil!" jawab Ulquiorra sambil menyerahkan kotak makan itu lalu beranjak pergi.

Rukia masih terpaku dan menatap lembut Ulquiorra membuatku ingin sekali melayangkan Getsuga Tenshou-ku padanya.

"Ulquiorra!" Rukia meneriaki nama Ulquiorra.

"Apa?" Tanya Ulquiorra berbalik.

"P-pulanglah cepat aku akan membuat makan malam yang enak!" Rukia berlari setelah meneriakin 9 kalimat itu pada Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra tersenyum kecil dan berbalik kearah apotek.

End Of Ichigo POV

Ulquiorra beranjak menuju tempat kerjanya lalu duduk menunggu beberapa pengunjung datang.

"Oi Ulquiorra apakah nona yang tadi itu teman searpartememu?" Tanya Ichigo pada Ulquiorra menggunakan wajah seorang detektif.

"Ya," jawab Ulquiorra singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang dirinya?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Dia…. Gadis yang baik, cantik tapi pemarah sih," Ulquiorra memperlihatkan seutas senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

"Walau baru bertemu satu hari dia mengizinkanku tinggal di arpartemenya, membuatkanku bekal dan juga mencarikanku pekerjaan," jawab Ulquiorra dengan senyum bahagia dimukanya.

Ichigo menunduk lalu berbicara dalam hatinya "Kenapa Ulquiorra bisa dekat dengan Rukia, aku saja yang sudah berteman denganya selama 2 tahun tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu…"

(()_o)

Sudah jam 10 malam Ulquiorra mengganti bajunya dengan kaos biasa dan segera beranjak pergi untuk pulang, Ichigo memandang Ulquiorra dengan tatapan kesal karena beberapa menit lagi mungkin Ulquiorra sudah berada di arpartemen dengan Rukia yah berdua saja.

Seorang gadis berambut coklat keorange-orangean berlari dari kejaran beberapa preman terlihat air mata gadis itu menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Saat jalan sudah buntu gadis yang diketahui namanya Inoue Orihime itu panik dan tak tau harus bagaimana.

"Kumohon jangan bunuh aku ambilah uangku!" Orihime memohon kepada preman itu tapi para prman tetap tidak peduli dan mulai mendekati Orihime.

"Oi! Kalian beraninya lawan gadis lawan yang sepantar dengan kalian pengecut!" suara berat yang berasal dari pria bermata hijau itu mengangetkan Orihime dan preman-preman lainya.

"Oh ada yang mau menantang Kuro sama!" beberapa preman mulai mendekati Ulquiorra tapi Ulquiorra dengan mudah menghindar, Ulquiorra meninju beberapa preman dan membuat mereka tumbang tapi saat Ulquiorra hendak meninju prema yang terkahir beberapa preman memegangi tangan Ulquiorra.

"Dasar pengecut beraninya main keroyok!"

Duak! Preman yang paling besar meninju perut Ulquiorra dengan keras membuat Ulquiorra sedikit memuntahkan darahnya dari mulutnya.

Bertubi-tubi serangan hingga akhirnya preman itu puas dan meninggalkan Ulquiorra dan Orihime. Orihime yang melihatnya langsung berlari kearah Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra sedikit memuntahkan darahnya dan melirik jamnya sudah jam 11 lebih Ulquiorra mengepalkan tanganya.

"Ukh… sial aku l-upa Rukia!" Ulquiorra beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan Orihime.

"Tunggu…. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Orihime pada Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra hanya memalingkan kepalanya dan kembali berjalan menahan sakit.

(o_O)

Rukia memalingkan wajahnya menuju jam berkali-kali lalu menatap pintu berharap sesosok pria berambut hijau dan bermata hijau masuk kedalam arpartmenya.

Rukia melihat masakanya yang sudah dingin yang sudah dia masak dari jam 9 malam.

Bruak! Pintu terbuka.

"Ulquiorra!" jawab Rukia senang tapi saat dia melihat keadaan Ulquiorra yang babak belur raut wajahnya langsung berubah 360 derajat.

"Ak.. u pul-" Bruak tubuh Ulquiorra jatuh ke lantai dengan memar disekujur tubuhnya. Rukia berlari mengejar Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra! Ulquiorra!"

Tobecontinue

Balasan review:

Ulquiorra: Kenapa gue harus bantu sih gue masih punya banyak urusan!

Haru: Berisik lu udah diem terus bantuin kalau ngak, ngak bakalan gue gaji lu!

Ulquiorra: Nal loh… Sejak kapan lu gaji gue?

Haru: Udah berisik banget seh lu, cool-cool tapi berisik…

Ulquiorra: CERO…..

Haru: Okok pertaman dari **Rukia Kuchiki Kurosaki**yayaya makasih dah mau review! Read n Review terus yach!

Ulquiorra: Terus dari…. Hmm…**'Ruki-chan' pipy**yayay *semangat 45* Ichigo emang jahat sama Rukia, gue.. gue emang cocok banget sama Ruki ya kan~ yayay makanya vote UlquiRuki!

Haru: Benerkan dasar cool-cool berisik, selanjutnya dari**aRaRaNcHa**wawawa Ruki emang kasian tapi masih kasian saya *ditabok* hiks… nih fic bener-bener nyiksa gue! Heheh soal Ruki yang ke rumahmu ngak jadi deh.. kan dirumahku juga ada kostsan.. heheh

Ulquiorra: Berisik lu! Author sedeng…. Next **zangetsuichigo13**w4w4h memperh4tik4n tulis4n 4nd4 y4ng 4ngk4 a dig4nti jadi 4 bu4t s4y4 pusing…. Atau j4ng4n-j4ng4n tombol a sud4h dig4nti deng4an 4…. Ahahha udah yah nanti nih author sableng koreksi lagi deh…

Haru: Udah ah lo berisik banget sih! **Jiya Mukherjee**yayay aku suka banget UlquiRuki ngak tau ketularan siapa, iya nih Ichigo pasti nyeselah… udah nyia-nyiain Rukia..

Ulquiorra: Iyah nih Kurosaki jahat banget udah Kuchiki buat gue ajah… next! **So-Chand 'Luph pLend'**wawawawwa saya nyuci dan masak… heheh sudah bakat *malu-malu* tenang kalau saya nyuci ngak pke tampang dingin tapi baik hati, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong! Ukh bisa aja deh…

Haruhi: Wah OOC-nya Ulqui kumat… kasian… and the last.. I'm IchiRuki Maniak!ngak online… yah menurutku juga Rukia untuk Ulqui saja… Ichi emang udah gila *ditabok ichigo*

Well semuanya itu dia balasan review… buat selanjutnya alias ending aku mau vote.

Rukia sama Ichi *Ichigo ngibar-ngibarin spanduk IchiRuki*

Atau

Rukia sama Ulquiorra *Ulquiorra ngerobek spanduk IchiRuki diganti sama UlquiRuki*

Hehhe mohon votenya aku juga bingung nih.. hehhehe

Review (0_o)


End file.
